


Wedding Doubles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Slade Wilson interrupts his doppelganger interrupting Dinah and Ollie's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Doubles

It took everything he had to not just go across the cave to Nightwing, to fight side by side with him. The insanity that Dinah had become, trying to force her life into the patterns she thought it should follow, had worried him enough without having his best friend to fall back on. He was doing okay with 'Wing these days, but there was a distance. One he hated. In fact, he hated everything that was keeping him and Dick and Donna and Wally and Garth separated. 

Even being in the League. It was great, and he was honored, but he was beginning to think the League automatically killed a hero's sense of family. He had his baby girl, and he'd do anything for her. But ever since they shoved Dinah into the hot seat, she had lost her sight of what was right by the ones that loved her. Or maybe it had begun before, with her losing so much of her humor and optimism over the last two years.

Maybe it was the League's fault Wally had fallen so far from the Titans. Hell, maybe it was the League's fault Ollie had thrown him to the side.

He spared another glance toward Dinah, watching as she took that too-serious attitude about this ill-fated wedding into Slade Wilson's face, giving him full out grief for this attack. He then concentrated on his own part of the fight, firing up at the force field projectors. It took his mind off Dinah, off his best friend over there fighting the deadliest twins in the business. 

He saw the burst of energy, watched the ripple cut through the fabric of reality. Then he really doubted his eyes, as not only the gold and black being called Waverider came through, but one unmasked, un-costumed Slade Wilson as well. 

“You've got to be shitting me. Two of the bastards?” 

His words fell on pretty deaf ears as that Slade, the unmasked one, jumped into the fight with his Dinah, against the son of a bitch in the regular orange and blue. From that one's arrival on, the fight took on a completely different tenor, with a lot of villains looking terrified for their lives. The Deathstroke in armor had his sword taken from him, and the combined fury of the unmasked one with Black Canary in that garish wedding ensemble absolutely humiliated him in no time flat.

Roy was able to hear the next words to fall in the silence that came with the cessation of battle. 

“Sister, what in hell are you doing in that, with that worthless filth looking like he gets to reap the benefit of me being gone?”

Roy could only blame the League for rotting Dinah's brain as she turned from the unmasked Slade to the groom of this debacle, looking helplessly lost for a long moment.

“Oh boy,” she whispered.

Now Roy just wished he had gone to Nightwing's side. Then, at least, he wouldn't have had to listen to it when Ollie and Slade tore into each other.


End file.
